The immune system, by any standard is complex. As the number of components in a system and interactions betweencomponents grows, our ability to fully comprehend the system diminishes significantly. Principally, humans in comparisonto computers, do poorly in tasks such as memorizing, searching and constructing multi-component, multi-scale images. Theneed to